


You, Him and I

by Nicole_Read



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Dragons, F/M, Forced Marriage, Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2296601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicole_Read/pseuds/Nicole_Read
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's a girl, your highness. What will you name her?" The king smiled at his queen. This was their second child and all had gone well. The queen looked at the king and she smiled.<br/>"Evangeline, just as we discussed earlier. Are you okay with that Ivan darling?" King Ivan smiled at his queen.<br/>"Of course Danielle, Evangeline is lovely, just as she will be when she grows up. Just like her mother." The king kissed the queen's head and smiled as he watched his little daughter squirm in her mother’s arms. Then the prince walked in,<br/>"Dallas son, what are you doing here?" The little five year old boy smiled,<br/>"I came to see my little sister." The queen laughed and as did the king, but there was something wrong in the room. In these times, you could never be at peace. No one could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Betrothed

"And that is what I am thankful for, everyone in this wonderful kingdom. Thank you all for all your support in this new cause." I said to myself, rehearsing once more before I presented my speech in front of everyone at dinner. I sighed, yet another speech to be given about starting a new initiative. Last time it was trying to extend our growing season, this time it's to feed the hungry. Our kingdom did it's best to help the people but sometimes, it's just too large to get everywhere. That's why we're starting this new project however, I'm somehow always the one that has to give the speech. Then I heard a knock on the door,   
"Come in!" I shouted, and my brother walked in.  
"Well Evangeline! Don't you just look lovely, little sister." He said smiling, poking my arm. I laughed,   
"You look dashing, brother." He smirked,   
"Well I've come to escort you, are you ready?" I smiled and looked down,   
"As ready as I'll ever be." He linked his arm with mine and we walked out to the hallways,   
"Mother and father expect too much from you. You are turning eighteen this month and they give you almost all the responsibilities. Maybe I can take some off your shoulders, after all I'm almost twenty three." He said half jokingly. I laughed it off and then we walked down the stairwell and into the great hall, another dinner has begun. 

"Angel, this is Prince Charles, he prefers to be called Charlie. Charlie, this is my daughter Evangeline." My father, King Ivan, said and the prince kissed my hand.   
"A pleasure to meet you, Angel?" I tensed slightly when he used my shortened name, only family and very close friends called me that but when people I didn't know started calling me that, I felt uncomfortable.   
"Evangeline." I told him, I had a bad vibe come from him and almost as if he heard my thoughts, he laughed.   
"Perhaps one day I'll have the privilege of calling you Angel but as you wish, Evangeline." I smiled and then the next guest came to say hello and then the next. Finally I reached the table and my brother and I both had annoyed expressions.   
"This is getting on my nerves, especially when people act as if they've known me forever. They don't and I don't plan on getting to know them better!" I whispered to my brother. He laughed to himself and then my father stood up.   
"It has been a difficult time in this kingdom. I don't always have the power to fix it myself so I reach to others for help. I thank you all for helping our cause but I now direct you to my daughter as she is the one that put this all together. Evangeline, darling." He said while gesturing me to stand and speak to all our guests. 

"We are privileged people and with that comes responsibilities. This kingdom is always doing it's best to help out but we must try harder. No matter what, we must hold our ground and help everyone. Ignoring this issue will only start new ones so I am glad that we are starting this new initiative. We're all here to help and that is what I am thankful for, everyone in this wonderful kingdom. Thank you all for all your support in this new cause." Everyone clapped and I curtseyed slightly and sat back down in my seat. Then my father got up once again and addressed everyone,   
"As everyone knows, Evangeline is turning eighteen this month and there have been many eligible bachelors asking for her hand in marriage." My father paused and looked over at me, I almost choked on my drink. I acted as if it didn't bother me and just sat there, meanwhile I was screaming on the inside.   
"Therefore I have made my decision, Charlie arise." My eyes widened and Charlie stood at my father’s command.   
"I give you my blessing." He smiled and bowed. I felt my throat closing and I felt faint. I excused myself and ran out of the room, I didn't care if everyone was watching. I ran right through the middle of the ballroom, my hair falling loosely at my shoulders out of its styled bun. I paused once I got to the open doors and looked left and then right. I ran to the left until I got outside to one of the balconies. 

I was hyperventilating, I was angry and afraid. I wondered who would be sent to retrieve me and to my surprise, no one did. I fell to my knees and began to sob, that was until I felt someone's hand on my shoulder that I snapped my head up in fear.   
"Oh Dallas, what am I going to do!?" I asked my brother and then he got down beside and hugged me while I cried into his shoulder.   
"I don't want to marry him, I don't! I will not marry a man I just met and already dislike. Shouldn't it be my decision!?" I told him in between sobs.   
"It's not fair but then again, being royalty isn't fair either. I would never know because I would be the one asking for a young ladies hand in marriage. I haven't found the right girl yet but I swear, I'll try getting you out of this. No matter what, I promise. I will." And then my father walked in,   
"What on earth were you trying to pull!? I understand I put a lot of pressure on you but that's because I want you to be the next ruler of Gallendia! Your brother is just as childish as you and he's five years older! I expect you to marry him and be happy." I stood up,   
"You can force me to marry him, you can force me to have his children but you will never force me to be happy. I will live a miserable life and all thanks to you! I do everything in this kingdom father! Have you forgotten because it's almost as if you don't rule it anymore?" My father looked enraged, but then my mother came and took him away. My brother didn't look like my brother anymore; he had this dark and vicious face on.   
"Dallas... I'm sure he didn't mean it." I told him, but he glared at the door and said,   
"Oh no, he meant it and he'll pay. I promised I'd get you out of this no matter what and I will, then we'll see whose fit to rule better." My eyes widened, what on earth was he planning?

I decided to not go back to that party. I told my brother that he should go back and he did, but as he entered Charles came out. I quickened my pace hoping for him not to see me but he did and he called after me.   
"Angel!" I heard and then I stopped and let him catch up to me,   
"Yes Prince Charles?" I asked,   
"Please don't call me that, it bothers me." I smiled,   
"And it bothers me when you call me Angel, so please I beg of you. Don't call me that." He sighed,   
"What have I done to make you hate me so?" I laughed,   
"Perhaps it was the way you asked my father for my hand in marriage before you even met me?" He laughed,   
"Well, its custom is not? You don't get to choose! You're the princess, I'm the prince and this is how it works." I turned away,   
"Well then I could care less about the customs because I will not marry you." I stated and then walked away but this time, he didn't run after me. My father would be furious but it didn't matter, however I still ran all the way back to my room. I closed the door behind me and fell into my bed. Shortly after my mother came in.   
"Darling, I know you're upset but I didn't have a choice either. I didn't like your father when I met him either but I still learned to love him." I sat up and looked my mother dead in the eye,   
"Learn to love him? What kind of a relationship is that?! Mother, I want to marry someone because I love them, not because I have to for selfish kingdom reasons. Father is willing to give me away, that's all this proves. He doesn't care for me; he's using me as a business tool!" I told her and started to cry in her arms. 

My mother didn't leave my side and eventually when all the guests left, my father came to my room. I felt my mother shake her head and he sighed,   
"I truly am sorry for putting this on your shoulders Evangeline." He knelt down beside me,   
"But I can't dissolve the engagement unless, no I can't. I hope one day you can find it in you to forgive me because I know this may seem as though I'm doing this for myself, but I'm doing it for you too. We've decided to crown you the princess of Gallendia; you will officially be the heir. Not your brother. I love you sweetheart. Let's go Danielle," my father took my mother’s hand and she kissed my forehead once more and they both left. I knew I would have to forgive my father eventually but I couldn't. He was choosing my life for me without my consent. I would have to just listen to him and do as he pleases otherwise, war would rage between Prince Charles' kingdom and ours. I was sick and tired of it but I didn't have a choice. I took my dress off without my maids today and slipped into my nightgown. I pulled the covers over my head for a moment and then brought them back down. I closed my eyes and slowly fell asleep. 

"Your highness, may we enter?" I heard the knocking on the door and walked over to open it.   
"Good morning Marcia," I said with a smile.   
"Goodness child, it's only seven in the morning, what are you doing awake?" I sighed,   
"I had a restless night; needless to say I woke up about half an hour ago. Why are you here so early?" She had a bright smile on her face,   
"Prince Charlie says you two are going to spend the day together so I came to get you ready!" She seemed so excited it almost hurt to tell her,   
"Tell him I'm not well today and that I'll be staying my room," forever, I said in my mind.   
"But your highness, you don't look ill?" I looked down,   
"I don't want to marry him Marcia. I don't want to spend time with him or even see him. You must keep this a secret, do you understand?" She looked a bit taken aback.   
"Of course I understand Angel but, why? I understand it's a handful to have an arranged marriage but you're lucky it's to a nice gentleman like him." I shook my head,   
"I already dislike him and this is to prove to my father I have some control over my life. I do everything he asks but this is crossing a line, do you think I'm over exaggerating?" I asked her, letting my face fall into my hands.   
"No, I don't but give Prince Charles a chance. I'm not saying to marry him right now but spend the day with him. If you still don't like him, I promise you can be sick every day." I laughed but nodded. Marcia got my dress ready and I sighed as I was finished getting ready for the day.

I walked into the hallway until I got to the pillared bridge which was when I bumped into my father. Instead of saying anything, I walked right past him and heard him sigh as I did. It pained me to ignore him but maybe, the silent treatment was exactly what he needed. I kept walking until I got to the staircase and paused for a moment before I walked down.   
"Prince Charles is waiting in the stables for you, your highness." I nodded at the maid and kept walking to the front door. The knights opened the door for me and went back to their posts. I sighed as I reached the stables and saw Charles there.   
"Good morning Evangeline," he said while taking my hand into his and kissing it.   
"I'm glad you could make it today," he told me with a smile on his face.   
"Well you are my fiancé. It's not like I had a choice." He looked away,   
"You always have a choice Evangeline, but I'm glad I can finally prove to you I'm not a terrible person." I laughed,   
"We'll see about that." I said with a smile on my face.   
"Are we riding two horses or one?" He asked,   
"If you don't mind, two please." He nodded and got my horse too.   
"Hello Stella!" I said while brushing her mane.   
"She's a lovely horse," he said while grooming his horse.   
"Thank you; I've had her since I was twelve. We've been through a lot together." As we were getting the saddle ready my father came running to the stables. 

"The maids told me I would find you two here. I need you to pack immediately; we're heading to Gorthora for a peace treaty. Iola and Restica have declared war on each other so we, Iola, Gorthora and Lendellia are coming to sign a peace treaty and of course my daughter needs to be in attendance as does the Prince of Lendellia, Charlie." My father said, gesturing towards him. He nodded and apologized to me,   
"I'm so sorry; I promise I'll make it up to you." I murmured,   
"No need to, its fine." And we all left the stables and ran to our rooms to get packed. Apparently we left immediately and I certainly wasn't looking forward to sitting through a six hour ride in the same carriage as my father. The knights brought down my three trunks and loaded my parents' trunks as well.   
"Is Dallas coming?" I asked my mother. She sighed,   
"No sweetheart, he wasn't invited. At least that's what your father told me, I believe it's only for heirs and since we're crowning you right after the peace treaty with all the kingdoms in attendance..." My mother looked pained saying this.   
"He's my brother, I want him at my crowning, mother!?" She shook her head and looked away, and then my father came into the carriage.   
"Everyone ready?" I nodded and then turned away; this would be a long six hours. 

"Evangeline, you can't hold a grudge against me forever." My father said with a sigh. I turned away,   
"Evangeline, if you don't stop this nonsense this very instant-" I turned towards him.   
"You'll what!? What will you do? You've already claimed my life as your own and control it however you want! All I ever wanted was a little bit of freedom and even that I cannot have." I stared out the window again and this time, my father didn't speak of this anymore. Then the carriage stopped,   
"We can't be here already?" My mother asked. My father went out of the carriage and then slowly entered again.   
"No one move, the guards will take care of it." He closed both curtains on the windows and I heard the screech and then a yelp and then silence.   
"Your highnesses, it's safe. It was simply a mountain lion" Gregory, a guard from Gorthora who came to escort us, told us. My mother sighed in relief and I shrugged, my father thanked them and then we continued our way to Gorthora. We were more than halfway to the palace and I could tell we were all impatient and on edge. We didn't speak much as we were all restless and I was still upset with my father. I couldn't wait to leave the carriage and get to my room.


	2. Peace Treaty

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of waiting we got to the palace. The king and queens of all the other kingdoms were already there as we were informed late, even though our kingdoms are beside each other.   
"Ah Ivan, it's been far too long. You've been holding out on us, look how grown up Evangeline is. I have a son the same age." My mother laughed and I curtseyed,   
"Your highness." The king laughed,   
"Nonsense child, please, call me Phillip." I smiled,   
"Nice to meet you Phillip, I probably met you as a child but my memory doesn't go back that far", I said and we both laughed. Then behind us a squad of nights surrounding a single person came.   
"Your majesty, we found the prince and brought him back as you instructed." King Phillip sighed and shook his head,   
"I told you not to go until after the peace treaty was signed silly boy." He looked offended,   
"Father, I'm not a child anymore. I can manage time quite well on my own-" but he got cut off by his father.   
"Son, this is Princess Evangeline, heir to Gallendia and her fiancé Prince Charles." He took my hand and kissed it.   
"Pleasure to meet you Evangeline, my name is Prince Jason, please just call me Jace." Then he shook Charles' hand and we all went inside. We were all directed to our rooms and left until dinner. 

My room was down the hall from my parents, next to Charles' room. In between our rooms however, was a large hallway so I guess I would be okay. My mother came in without knocking while I was lost in thought.   
"Angel?" I snapped around,   
"Goodness gracious mother, you scared me." I shook my head and she sighed.   
"Your carnation will be held here, tomorrow in fact. We've decided not to wait until the peace treaty; also Prince Jason will be incarnated with you. It's just going to make things a lot easier and quicker. Plus everything will run smoother with one party rather than two." And then I heard another knock on the door,   
"Come in," Charles walked in.   
"I hope I'm not interrupting anything ladies." My mother shook her head,   
"No, you just walked in on us talking about her carnation tomorrow with Jason." He laughed,   
"Well, I'm glad you're being crowned princess, I'm already the heir so I won't be able to escort you. I'm sorry love." I glared at him and he backed off,   
"Well anyways I need you to leave because I need to decide what to wear." I told him in a matter of factly tone. He nodded, wished us luck, and left. I looked at my mother and she turned away.   
"Dallas isn't here; please try to allow him to come! Mom please, he's my brother." She said it wasn't her decision and that she was sorry. I hadn't called her mom since I was ten but still, that didn't work either. She left my room and allowed me to get ready for tomorrow but not before she suggested a dress for me to wear the next day. 

I didn't know what to do, I wasn't prepared at all. I picked my outfit and my hairstyle but I had no idea what I needed to do there. I decided I would go ask Jason and ask for his assistance. I walked past the guest hallways and moved towards the royal family chambers. Most castles had the same layout so I knew where I could find everything. I asked the guard which room was his and he showed me to it, I thanked him and he went back to his post. Steadying myself, I knocked on the door.   
"Enter!" I heard him call from inside. I opened and the door,   
"I swear, if that's you again Daniel. I told you I needed to get ready for tomorrow!" He got up from his desk and realized it was me.   
"Oh my goodness Evangeline! I'm so sorry; I thought you were my servant. I gave him the rest of the day off so I could prepare for tomorrow speaking of which, shouldn't you be getting ready too?" I laughed and nodded,   
"Yes this is also why I’m here. I need your help because I have no idea what I'm supposed to do." The Prince looked at me with a raised eyebrow and started to laugh.   
"I'm sorry, really I am but I have to ask you Evangeline, have you ever been to a crowning?" I sighed,   
"No, I don't get out much to be quite honest." He pulled out a chair for me and I sat down.   
"Well then we have work to do. You need to memorize the vows, write a thank you speech and pick proper attire." I smiled,   
"I have my attire chosen, my mother helped me choose." He smiled and nodded,   
"Well then, let's get to work with your vows." I felt a little blush come up to my face and I looked down,   
"Thank you, truly. I don't know what I would've done without you." He lifted my face and looked me in the eyes,   
"You're welcome Princess Evangeline." I looked away,   
"Please, call me Angel."

Before we knew it, it was dinner time. We had made a lot of progress in fact, we finished everything. All that I had left to do was finish the last bit of my thank you speech. I helped Jason on his work as well and time flew by while we worked. We walked to the dining room together, arm in arm.   
"So what are some of your interests Angel?" I smiled and looked down,   
"I love riding, reading, writing and singing. I play croquet and am exceptionally well at it. I also just love music in general. How about you Jason?" His eyes were dazzling with curiosity; now that I took a close look at his eyes I noticed the beautiful sea green colour.   
"I love hunting, riding, reading and cooking." I raised my eyebrows at him,   
"You cook?" He laughed,   
"I bake too, for Mother's Day and Father's Day I bake them pastries and a cake. Whenever I need to cool off I read or hunt but mostly ride. My horse, Jackson, has been my horse for as long as I can remember." I nodded and then we separated as we had gotten to the dining 'room'. It was more like a ball room but not as large. I stood beside Prince Charles.   
"Good evening Evangeline, how was your afternoon?" I stood straighter,   
"It was fine thank you. Jason was helping me prepare for tomorrow, I didn't exactly know what to do." He shook his head,   
"You could have asked me, I've already been crowned." It was my turn to shake my head,   
"It's different here and besides, you were nowhere to be found." 

Charles eyed Jason suspiciously and he raised his arms in defeat.   
"Alright, I believe you; I have no reason not to.” Jason walked over to his father and sat beside him. I almost felt sad that I left him but I wasn't. We realized the great hall was silent. We walked over to our parents, who were sitting beside each other, and we separated. I sat on my father's right and Charles sat on his father's right as well. King Phillip stood up and addressed everyone.   
"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honour to announce tomorrow's events. We will have our wonderful children's carnation and following that a dinner and dance. The following day will be our peace day, where we all get along and enjoy planned activities. Then finally, the peace treaty will be signed. Anyways, enjoy dinner." He sat back down. Jason whispered something to his father and he raised an eyebrow at me. I looked away before they realized I was staring. I felt the blood rush up to my face. I made eye contact with Charles and then stared down at my plate. I ate what little I could fit in my stomach and I got up, excused myself and left. I could feel everyone's eyes in my back but it didn't stop me. I just kept walking. 

Instead of going back to my room I went outside and wandered around. I found myself in the stables as it's where I usually end up. I found Stella and greeted her. I groomed her a bit and got her saddle ready.   
"Where do you think you're going Angel?" I gasped and turned around and found Jace leaning against the stables doorframe.   
"I'm going for a ride; I need to clear my head." I sighed and he laughed and got his horse's saddle ready too.   
"Funny, I do too. May I join you? I didn't have much a choice, he was almost finished getting his horse ready,   
"Oh, umm of course. I don't mind. Besides, you probably know the area better than I do." I said jokingly. He smirked and I turned away before I felt the blood rush to my face. Snap out of it, you're getting married in a few months. I heard him chuckle and I turned to glare at him,   
"What?!" He looked me in the eyes and gently pulled my face towards his but stopped before our lips touched.   
"It truly is a shame you're engaged, I've never felt attracted to someone like I have to you." I turned my head,   
"I guess it is a complication but I do find you intriguing. Let's just go before we do something we both regret." I gasped realizing what I had just said. He raised an eyebrow and I laughed,   
"I'm only teasing, I love Charles." I said lying through my teeth.   
"Good thing too, this was a test he asked me to do for him, you know, just to make sure you weren't planning on cheating on him." He brought his hand to the back of his neck and laughed nervously, obviously he lied as well. We both mounted our horses and raced ahead. I laughed and let myself be free. 

We rode for easily twenty minutes until we stopped at a steam to give our horses a break.   
"Your hair looks beautiful today, Evangeline." I nodded my head in thanks. I walked back to Stella but fell over a rock and landed right into Jace's arms. We stayed here for a few moments and then he leaned in to kiss me. His lips were hard against mine and I tasted the refreshing scent of mint. I didn't push him away even though I knew I should have. This was farther than I had ever gone with Charles and it felt so wrong but so right. Finally we broke apart,   
"I shouldn't have done that." I glared at him before responding,   
"No, you shouldn't have!" I snapped, disguising my happiness for what had just happened.   
"Oh really? Well you shouldn't have kissed me back!" He said raising his voice. I simply stared at him,   
"You didn't give me much a choice now did you?" And I raised an eyebrow at him. He laughed and shrugged as if it meant nothing,   
"This was a very stupid idea." I laughed,   
"Yes, it was. I will disregard your foul use of language but please, just take me back." He scoffed and mounted his horse, not before helped me mount mine. We sped off in the distance, leaving any memories of what just happened behind. When I kissed him, I melted into him but it felt so wrong. I snapped my head forward and pushed all thoughts to the back of my head. He's not worth your future, I kept telling myself. So much for clearing my head, it's even worse than it was before.


	3. The Carnations

We both put our horses away and bid each other a good night’s rest. We'll need it, I thought desperately. As we walked away from each other I couldn't help but look back at least once and there he was, walking away, not bothering to look back once. I quickened my pace to my room; I have to tell Charles before the guilt eats me alive. Finally I reached my door and opened it. Charles sat very calmly on my bed,   
"Where were you? I was worried sick!? I was about to send a search party for you!" I sighed,   
"I was safe; I was with Ja- Prince Jason. I need to tell you something. Promise you'll hear me out?" He sighed but nodded,   
"I kissed him. Well, more like I fell into his arms and ... Yeah." I waited for a response but nothing came. He pulled me into his arms and hugged me.   
"The fact you told me and didn't hide it means more to me then you actually kissing him just please, don't let it happen again." I felt my eyes tear up and I smiled. He leaned down and surprisingly, he kissed me. His lips lingered on my lips for a little while and then finally, we broke apart. I know I shouldn't be comparing whose kiss was better but, I couldn't help but wonder. I decided to not come to a conclusion. It was better off that way anyways.   
"There, now we're even." I smiled up at him and turned away,   
"I'm happy you forgave me. You could have ruined my entire life but you chose not to." He smiled and planted a small kiss in my forehead,   
"That's because I think, I'm in love with you." I stared at him in shock and he just walked out laughing. I felt sick. I knew this was the way things had to be but why did I feel more attracted to Jace than I did to Charles?

A maid came in shortly after and helped me prepared myself for bed. I have a long day ahead of me tomorrow, alongside Jace. I sighed at myself when I realized I was thinking about him again. I closed my eyes and shut him out of my mind. I smiled as I realized sleep was coming over me. I felt someone brush a hair out of my face and I sat up terrified.   
"Hello little sister." I gasped and then felt the tears well up in my eyes,   
"Dallas! I've missed you so much. I was so upset when they said you couldn't come. I tried convincing mother but nothing would convince either of them. I'm so sorry!" I kept repeating that I was sorry while he hugged me.   
"Look sister, I don't have a lot of time. Come back with me." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. He put his hands on my shoulders but I backed away slightly.   
"Dallas I can't just leave! The carnation is tomorrow and believe me; people will notice I'm gone." He laughed and tightened his grip on me,  
"Together we are unstoppable, don't worry about them. You'll get the crown one way or another. I can always just kidnap you too?" I gasped,   
"You wouldn't!" I screamed. His eyes widened and a guard came inside the room.   
"Don't fret dear sister; I'll be back for you." He said and jumped out the window. I screeched and then I heard others enter my room to see what was happening. My mother and father came in and stayed until I calmed down. I told them what Dallas said, how he would be back. King Phillip and Jace came eventually and then ordered the patrols to be on high alert.   
"No guest of mine should feel threatened." I thanked him and I couldn't help but notice Jace in his sleepwear. He looked adorable but almost as if he sensed my thoughts, Prince Charles came in.   
"What happened?" He demanded to know. My father filled him in and he insisted I stay sigh him in his room. I declined his gracious offer as we were not wedded and turned away so I couldn't look at any of them. I loved Dallas, I still do I just wish I knew what he was up to. His whole thing, it was just such a blur. 

It was decided that Jace would stay and guard the inside of my door as he was more advanced in hand to hand combat than Charles. Of course this caused some conflict but it was quickly resolved when Charles' father told him to return to his room. Jace didn't complain, he agreed and went to go get changed. Despite my protests, I was forced to stay put and that it would be safer to keep the two heirs together rather than spread apart. I sighed and reluctantly agreed. I wondered how much more patience Charles would have with all of this. Nothing happened; he doesn't need to be patient about anything. I kept trying to convince myself. I didn't want to ruin my life or the peace our kingdoms have. It's a bit stressful realizing that one of my stupid actions could cause war and kill innocent people. I started feeling faint and decided to lay back down. My head was spinning and nothing could stop it. I felt someone's hand in my shoulder,  
"Are you okay?" It was Jason.   
"No, my head is killing me and I feel sick with myself for causing all of this trouble." I felt tears well up in my eyes.   
"No one is blaming you, believe me. Your brother is the one at fault." I wanted to defend him, tell Jason that he doesn't have bad intentions but I really didn't have the answer to that. I felt a few tears roll down my cheek and Jace wiped them away.   
"Don't cry, we'll figure this all out." Charles walked over from his room, kissed my head and wished me a goodnight. Everyone started leaving my room and then it was just Jason and I, with guards in the outside if the door. 

"You aren't going to stay awake all night are you?" He gave me dangerous smile,  
"Of course I am. Who else is going to protect you? Or is it that I'm in here that's bothering you?" I gawked at him, how could he even think that? But isn't that what was bothering me? How did he always know what buttons to press to make me go mad?  
"Nonsense, you're a great friend and I know I will not have any problems with you in my room." I felt myself blush and turned around to face the window and not him. I pulled the covers a bit higher and I heard him walk over to me.   
"You're so adorable when you're embarrassed. Don't worry, I promise I'll behave myself, or attempt to at least. Goodnight." He leaned over me and kissed my head, I couldn't helped but notice how strong his arms were or how they flexed and then released when he let go of the back board.   
"Goodnight and please don't stay up all night, you're welcome to the couch if you don't leave by the end of the night." He nodded and went to go stand in front of the window. I couldn't help but admire him. I closed my eyes and demanded sleep before I got out of bed and stood at the window beside him. I was asleep before I realized it and regretfully so. 

I dreamt Dallas came into my room, this time with a sword. He stalked towards me and once he reached my bed, plunged the sword into me. I gasped and sat up, looking around my surroundings, and cried. I cried because I realized, Dallas isn't Dallas anymore. He's turned into a monster. Jason was awake and rushed over to the side of my bed.  
"What happened?" He asked while holding me in his arms. I tried to find the right words to explain myself but I couldn't think of any. Instead, I shook my head and he sighed but nodded. He just held me and stroked my hair.   
"My brother really has changed, hasn't he?" Jason looked me in the eyes and sighed,  
"It appears to be that way. Maybe he was always like this he just never showed you. There had to be a reason he isn't being crowned today." I couldn't accept that so I just cried harder.   
"It's going to be okay, I'll protect you." As soon as he said it I looked up at him,  
"I mean, Charles will." He said correcting himself. I didn't bother asking him why he said that and took it back. I liked that he said it, just the way I liked how he was with me and not Charles.   
"No, you will. He isn't here right now so you are my protection. You're helping me now, aren't you?' I said in between hiccups. He laughed softly and planted a kiss on my head and just stayed there for a little while. Finally when I calmed down he got up and to my surprise, I grabbed his hand to stop him from leaving.   
"Stay, please?" He sighed and sat up beside me while I laid down and slept. This time, with no nightmares. 

When morning finally came around, and I realized Jason had fallen asleep, beside me. In my bed. Oh god.   
"Jason, wake up! We need to be ready in half an hour!" I said while looking at the clock. He sat up in a heart beat and got off the bed.   
"I'm so sorry, I fell asleep. I'll go now." He said, his face turning a shade of red. I laughed but called after him.  
"Jace, no harm done okay? See you soon!" I said as he opened the door and laughed. I sighed and got changed in the speed of light. The maids came in and helped me with my hair and then helped me with my dress. It was a long red dress with black lace. Marcia tied up my corset and then helped me slide into my dress. I kept replaying last night in my head. Did that really happen? I sighed and then slipped on my shoes. They maids said I looked lovely and I walked out of my room. As I walked to the staircase I bumped into Jason.   
"You look, wow." I blushed and turned around so he didn't see me blush.  
"Thank you, you look pretty good yourself Jace." He thanked me and we linked arms.   
"Are you ready?" He asked me and I stood straighter,  
"Yes, how about you?" He laughed silently and nodded. Before we knew it, we were in front of the throne room. I swallowed the lump in my throat I hadn't realize was growing. Jason patted my arms and the doors opened. 

I walked down the isle, perhaps one day ... No! I can't be thinking about this. I felt Jason's arm tense as we walked past Charles. I sighed quietly, hoping he didn't hear me, but he did. He squeezed my arm and finally we got to the thrones. We both knelt down in front of our parents and recited our vows after they reminded us how important this was and if anyone had any rejections. Then we started,   
"I promise to protect this kingdom, to love its people and protect them. Without them, we would have no one to rule over. I promise to be faithful to my responsibilities and care for what happened in the kingdom. I promise to keep peace in between all kingdoms and not wage war unless it is completely necessary. I promise to be a good ruler, for everyone and treat everyone as equals and with respect." I smiled and then our parents gave us their blessing to rule the kingdom. Then, my father placed the princess crown on my head and King Phillip placed the prince crown on Jason. We both smiled and got up. We looked at each other, congratulated each other and walked down the isle, not looking at each other once. When we finally reached the doors, Charles took my arm and I detached myself from Jason. 

We walked together to the ball room and then he realized, Jason and I had to sit beside each other. I smiled sadly and went to go sit beside him. King Phillip addressed everyone,  
"Congratulations to my wonderful son and to Evangeline, our little Angel. I wish you both the very best of luck when ruling their kingdoms." Prince Charles got up and left the room. I wanted to go after him but my speech... Who gives a damn about the speech. I got up and went after him.   
"Charlie!" I called after him. Gosh, déjà vu.   
"Do you honestly expect me to stick around while you flirt with him? You don't even need to say anything to him!? Just the way you two look at each other makes me sick. It's probably such a turn on for him. Is that what you want to hear? That I don't love you?!" I took a few steps back, this isn't Charlie.   
"This isn't you! What's gotten into you. We, we've known each other for two days. This doesn't just happen! I don't believe in true love. There's just marriage for business and that is the only reason I was betrothed to you. Don't for one second hope I believe that you chose me for my personality and not my looks. I'm a modest person but I know that my looks are what make every male look my way and every princess envy me. Charles, look me in the eyes and tell me that I'm wrong and I will never speak to Jason ever again but if I'm right, let's just pretend tonight never happened and that we are a happy couple to be wedded in a few months." He was filled with a look of shame,   
"I knew it. You make me sick darling." I said with as much disgust as I could muster. Then the door opened and Jason came out calling my name.   
"Is everything alright in here?" I put on a fake smile and nodded,   
"Sorry, Charles and I were just having a tender moment." His eyes flashed towards Charles who still didn't dare look at either of us.   
"It sure doesn't look that way... Evangeline are you sure you're okay?" I didn't speak because I knew my voice would give me away.   
"Speak, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong." I shook my head, and he walked towards Charles. I grabbed his arm to try and stop him but he shook it off and continued moving.   
"If you hurt her, I swear on my life you will never hear the end of it. You got that?!" He started shouting. Before I knew it, Charles took a blow at Jason's face. Jason was about to punch him back but he stopped himself. Why?


	4. If Only They Knew

"Don't!" I didn't hear my own voice. That's why he stopped, because I asked him to.  
"I don't want any trouble please..." My voice started to tremble and my hands shook. I fell to the floor and didn't bother trying to get back up. Charles started walking to pick me up but Jace pushed him out of the way muttering under his breath as he did.   
"Up we go Princess!" He said while gently hoisting me into his arms. I didn't say anything but I loved the way I felt in his arms, swaying slightly as he walked to my room. He walked up the stairs and I finally found my voice.   
"I am so sorry you had to witness that. I'm sorry he hit you." I said with tears welling in my eyes. I never cried this much before I came here.   
"I, umm. I was eavesdropping before I interfered. I heard everything. I know what the argument was actually about, he. He's disgusting I'm so sorry and I'm a man, I'll be fine. Don't worry about it." I sighed, this wouldn't change anything. It wouldn't.   
"Just take me to my room please." I pleaded. He opened the door and brought me to my bed. I laid down and he sat down beside me.   
"I could make you so much happier Angel. Please, let me be the one to marry you and-" I sat up and cut him off with a kiss. He laced his hands through my hair but I pulled away.  
"No. I love you Jason but I can't do this. I have a duty and I'm sure you do too." I turned away but he gently pulled my face towards his. He pressed his lips firmly against mine and it felt like all my problems were gone.   
"I'm sorry but I had to do that, at least one more time." I looked at him with pleading eyes, begging him to understand but I knew, I knew he wouldn't or that he would understand but didn't accept it. He got up, told me he would tell everyone at lunch I got sick and that I should be fine for tonight's festivities. I thanked him one last time, for everything and then he left and I was alone. Just like I always am.

I found myself thinking of that night. My brother came home, intoxicated with a few of his friends. I was waiting for him to come home to scold him, but it didn't quite happen that way.   
"Well ain't she a beauty!" His friends laughed. He grabbed my should and pulled me closer to them. One of his friends touched my shoulder and started moving dangerously close to my chest.   
"Stop it. Please?" I asked, begging. I knew what was going to come next. One of them would claim me, or more than one and then what would I do? His friends hand touched me and I screeched. My father and some guards came into the room, seeing me being held by a few men and my brother laughing in front of them while another laid his hands on me. The second my father came in the room, they backed away.   
"How dare you lay a single finger on my daughter. Dallas, get to your room this instant and do not leave until I come see you. Guards, arrest them." He yelled and them they were dragged away. I was left kneeling on the floor, and then my father kneeled beside me.   
"Did they do anything to you Angel?" I looked away and shook my head. That seemed to be my first response to avoiding anything, looking away, not that it ever worked.   
"They, they almost did. They got close daddy, they really did." And I didn't remember the rest. The tears falling down my cheek, my father holding me tight. He picked me up and brought me back to my room.  
"Don't, don't tell mother. Please?" He sighed but nodded. She was under enough stress with Dallas in his rebellious stage. My father set a guard at my door and left me to sleep. I still to this day have not told anyone. Dallas was to drunk to remember anything and those three friends were almost executed but I told my father that would look too conspicuous. He banned them from Gallendia. The trial was short and quick, just like that night. 

I snapped back to reality. I got up from my bed and walked out the door back to the ballroom where everyone still sat and laughed. I quickly walked behind the pillars praying no one would see me until I showed my face. I spotted my parents and walked over to their seats.   
"Father, I need to speak with you. It's urgent." He looked worried and surprised that I was even speaking to him. I knew I couldn't be angry any longer so I let it go. He nodded and got up from his seat and we walked back to the main doors. Charles watched me with anticipation as I walked away, not giving him a second glance. I could tell he was nervous. We walked out the door and walked outside to a bench.   
"What's wrong Angel?" I wrapped my arms around him and cried.   
"I should've realized Dallas was a monster after that night. I'm such a fool!" My father held me tighter and then I realized my mother was standing behind me.   
"What are you talking about?" She asked hesitantly as I looked to my father for help.   
"Nothing to worry about Danielle. Go back inside." My mother walked towards us anyways. I'm a lot like her when it comes to situations like these. I usually do the opposite too, I guess I know where I get it from.   
"No, what did Dallas do to you?" I felt the my cheeks go red. I sighed but decided to tell her against my better judgment.   
"His friends nearly, umm. Took advantage of me. Father stopped it before it could get that far. Dallas just stood there and laughed, he didn't help me but he was drunk so I don't hold it against him." Even though I probably should now. My mother gasped,  
"He wouldn't have. Even if he was intoxicated, he wouldn't! He would not have done that to you. I, but he did. Didn't he?" I nodded and tears started to well up in her eyes. I felt someone walk up from behind me and it was Charles. 

"Is everything alright your highnesses?" He asked and a flash of worry crossed his face when he saw my mother in tears.   
"My son, is a monster." She spat and I could see the muscles loosen in his face. He thought I was going to rat him out. Hah, he has much to learn. I smiled at him and he forced a smile back. My father led my mother back inside and Charles and I were left alone in the yard.   
"I am so sorry. I didn't mean anything I said." I laughed and shook my head.   
"Do you honestly believe that I will believe anything that comes from your mouth. Enjoy the rest of your day, or evening I should say." Was it already this late? The sun would be setting soon. He narrowed his eyes,  
"You were with him, weren't you?" I nod and he doesn't fight it.   
"Stay away from him, I will not tell you again Evangeline." I nodded because I knew if I spoke I would say something very wrong. Instead, I made something up.   
"I already told him I didn't want him, that he was worthless to me and I only wanted to be an acquaintance so don't worry." I lied through my teeth and he grinned. He came up to me and before I knew it, we were kissing. I didn't stop him because I knew if I did he would know I lied. Instead I let him do whatever he wanted, another big mistake. He dragged me back up to my room and locked the door behind him. The rest was a blur that I didn't want to remember, ever.

I heard a knock on the door and gasped, my dress!? I slid on the dress in record time and Charles did up the laces. I'm so stupid, how could I have let this happened? I walked over to the door once I was ready and Charles hid in the bed.   
"I'm coming!" I called out as I heard the knock again. I opened the door and Jason was there. Oh no.  
"What are you doing here?! I told you, we were no more then friends. Please just get out of my face." I said and slammed the door in his face. Charles popped up from under the covers and got dressed.   
"My, my Angel, who knew you could be so cold." I glared at him and ordered him out. I hated what he did to me. Every moment was worse then the last and I hated him more each second. He put his clothes back on and shrugged, almost as if to say it wasn't over yet. Once he got out the door I slammed it and walked to my desk. No, no no. Not now, not ever. I detested that man, he, he's worse then my brother but maybe I am too.


	5. The Worst Kind Of Mistake

I decided to go look for Jason. I made sure the hallway was clear and then I quickly scurried away. I walked up to his door and knocked on it. He opened it and was obviously very upset with me.   
"Did you need something Evangeline?" I looked at him with pleading eyes.   
"I am so sorry about earlier. Can I speak with you?" He shrugged and moved aside to let me inside. He closed the door behind his and stood with his arms crossed.   
"Well?" He asked, still not moving from his spot. I felt tears well up in my eyes and that was when he moved and wrapped his arms around me.   
"What happened Angel?" I couldn't answer. I sobbed into his chest and stroked my hair.   
"I can't, I can't keep doing this. I told him I hated you and that we were even less then friends meanwhile-" I stopped talking.   
"Meanwhile we love each other. That's what you were going to say weren't you?" I shook my head but he laughed and kissed me.   
"I can't do this. I just, we did, I can't believe it." His eyes opened with horror,  
"That's why you're so upset, did he... Did he force you?" I shook my head.   
"I didn't want to say no because then he would have known something was wrong, he would have known I lied." I said barely as a whisper and cried harder. He held me tighter and didn't let me go for even a second. Someone knocked on the door and he sent them away,   
"Are you sure you don't want to get that?" I said and he shook his head,  
"You're more important to me right now then anything else." I nodded and kissed him.  
"Thank you, for everything." He smiled and kissed me back. He finally let me go and went to go sit at his desk. I went to lay down on his bed and found a little pile of books beside his bed. I asked if I could read one and he said I could. I didn't understand why he put up with me. Someone knocked on the door again and this time he called for them to enter. 

"Your highness, it's dinner." He looked at me and I shrugged.   
"I'm not sure we will be attending. Evangeline is ill so I'm supervising her. Tell our parents we are terribly sorry." He nodded and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.   
"I enjoy your company Angel, I need to show you something." I got up and we walked over to a candle stick. I was about to ask why and then he pulled it down and a little passage way opened. He took my hand and led me through it. It was pretty dark despite the few lanterns and then we finally got to the end of the passage, he pushed the wall a little and then it opened to another room.   
"This is the princess's chamber, it leads to my room and I was thinking that if you ever need to see me and it's too late or you can't sleep just come see me through here. Okay?" He asked me. I smiled at him and went on my tippy toes and kissed him.   
"Why couldn't you ask for my hand in marriage instead of that monster?" I said before thinking. He didn't seem to mind so I sighed in relief.  
"I was betrothed to the princess of Iola since I was born. Our parents forced us to be with each other and just recently I had enough. She eventually learned to have feelings for me but I never did. I started to dislike her and she would always press herself onto me. One day my father kept pestering me to ask her to marry me and I snapped. I told him everything and despite his protests I rode to Iola and broke it up. I didn't want to be with her, I knew she wasn't the one. Lillian was a wonderful girl. We get along as friends now but I can tell she doesn't like you very much, especially because I'm always around you so it would seem." He said laughing silently to himself. I couldn't help but admire the room, maybe one day... No.   
"It's beautiful and thank you. Truly, I don't know what I would have done without your help." He smiled and he took hold of my hand once again and walked back to his room. 

We ended up skipping the rest of dinner, none of us were hungry. We just relaxed in his room. Eventually, he walked me back to my room and I kissed him on the cheek goodbye. He smiled at this gesture and walked back to his room. I decided not to see him for awhile, quite a bit to be exact. Tomorrow we had the free day and then the following day, we signed the peace treaty. I didn't care much for tomorrow but the treaty was something I was nervous about. I didn't know whether we were going to sign in blood or not, I shuddered at the through of pricking myself to sign my name. I remember what my father had very quickly mentioned on the way here, "As the heir to the throne, you too must sign. All the others will be as well. Most are princes however. There's only yourself and another Princess named Lillian there, she's the princess of Iola however, her brother is the heir." I so quickly dismissed that comment I don't even recall him saying it very well. I sighed and changed myself for bed before the maids came. When they arrived I was already in bed and almost asleep. They apologized and I dismissed them for the night. I dreamt I was alone in a forest with two pathways. One direction was full of light and happiness and I saw Jace at the end. The other direction was filled with branches and thorns and at the end was Charles and behind him, my family. I sat up and gasped. I couldn't believe it, what else could tell me to stay away from Charles. Nothing, I'm stuck with him and I will be for a very long time.


	6. A New Kind Of Problem

I came to a simple conclusion. Not to speak to Jason or Charles until I decided what I was going to do. I had two choices, forgive Charles and make my family proud or give in to my heart and tell my family I loved Jason. Then again, I could always just run away and leave a note saying I was leaving but that is just pure cowardice. Plus they would send troops until they found me. Throughout 'game day' I bumped into Jason once and it was simply a hello, goodbye and then leaving. I purposely avoided Charles every time I saw him so fortunately I didn't run into him. I sat out of most activities as I didn't feel well, which wasn't a complete fib. Mentally I felt terrible and physically too. Then next day was the same, again I avoided contact with each of them and the cycle repeated for the next week. We signed the treaty, myself included, in ink and Iola decided to leave a week after which left them some time left with us. Eventually my father confronted me of why I was acting so strange and my excuse, "I simply don't feel well enough father. Lady issues." I say that and he leaves me alone. I had to be careful not to use that excuse too often of else it would seem odd but I didn't use that as an excuse, ever so it seemed okay at the time. Finally, I ran into someone I didn't meet yet. 

"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry Evangeline," the princess said in a small voice as she curtseyed. Oh right, as heir I'm at a higher rank.  
"Please none of that. You must be Lillian?" I ask while she nods. I smile, but really I'm thinking about how this was Jace's betrothed many years ago. I noticed Jace walk past us and say hello and Lillian caught me staring at him.   
"I know. He's incredible, it's a shame I wasn't his type." I laughed but she continued with a straight face,  
"But are you not with Charles?" I cringed slightly hearing his name.   
"Yes, I am but I do not think that will be the case if he continues to act this way! He hasn't said hello to me in days! To think my fiancé could act that way," I said, adding a scoff. She offered to speak to him for me,  
"Nonsense! Don't even think of that. He shouldn't need us to go looking for him." And we both giggled.   
"Your aura of sophistication is amazing Evangeline. You would have never guessed you were only eighteen." The corners of my mouth turned up slightly, my mother always said that about me.   
"Thank you Lillian, yours as well. Anyways I must be going, I have duties to attend to," more like Charles is coming this way.   
"Very well Evangeline, it truly was a pleasure." She says and she too stiffened when she saw Charles and we both went opposite directions from him. 

I walked away quicker than usual and finally realized that I was edging near Jason's room. Instead of knocking on his door, I went in through the princesses chamber. I walked over to the connecting wall and pull down on the candlestick. I walked through the little dark passage and pushed on the wall slightly. I was a little sad when he wasn't in his room but instead of leaving I walked over to his bed and grabbed the same book I was reading last time. I smiled when I realized he had started reading it too as there was an extra bookmark in the pages. I must have dozed off because the last thing I remembered was hearing someone come in the door. I sat up and smiled when I realized it was him. He came over to me and planted a little kiss on my lips.  
"I missed you. I haven't spoken to you in a week, almost two." I sighed,  
"Yes, that was necessary. I needed to decide what I was going to do." He raised an eyebrow.   
"And did you figure out what you were going to do? About this, about us?" He asks while twirling a piece of my hair on his finger.   
"No, I just plan on going with the flow." I smile and he takes that as permission to kiss me and before I knew it things we were going a bit a head of ourselves.   
"Jace please, no." He looks up at me and pouts,  
"Okay." He says and stops but what do I do? I decide to be a complete fool and start kissing him again. Oh how I wish I listened to my own advice.


	7. Final Thoughts

I woke up to Jason getting dressed. I sighed and laid back down.   
"Good morning beautiful," he as he walks towards me and kisses me. I smile and kiss him back with as much force as I can muster.   
"Eager are we?" He said and I mimicked his voice and we laughed. He took my chin into his hand and raised it slightly so he could kiss my lips once more.   
"I have to joust for a little while. You can wait for me or leave, I'd like it if you stayed though." He says admitting with a little blush. I sat up and grabbed my dress. I quickly slipped it on and had Jason help me adjust it.   
"I can't, I'm actually starved." I say with a little laugh. He caresses my cheek and walks me to the wall.   
"I love you Evangeline." He said abruptly. I smiled and nodded.   
"I love you too Jason." I gave him one last kiss and walked down the little passage way, leaving Jason behind me. I gave the wall a little push and quickly scurried back to my room. It was still early so I ran to my room, made a mess of the sheet and pretended as if I had just woken up. Oh dear, today's the jousting tournament. My mother came in the room without knocking. 

"For goodness sake mother. I'm not a little girl anymore. You need to knock before you enter my room," I said with a giggle in my voice. I didn't want to make her upset, not today.   
"Well I came to give you this." She says pointing to the two large bags. I squealed, I loved surprises. She allowed me to open them both. In the first bag was a new gown. It was a light pink dress with a satin bow. In the second bag there was a long white gown. Obviously a wedding dress,  
"Mother..." She shook her head.   
"This is for your wedding, which is in a month when we return home to Gallendia." I wanted to tell her that this wasn't what I wanted but nothing came out.   
"The new gown is for you to wear to the jousting tournament. They're practicing right now and then they have a break but at noon, the game begins." Then I heard another knock on the door.   
"Enter!" We both called at the same time and laughed.   
"Ladies! I needed to speak with you both so this is perfect. Evangeline, I wanted to know if you would be the prize of the competition. A kiss in the cheek from the heir to Gallendia? Would that be alright?" I smiled and looked at my mother. She nodded and I smiled.   
"Of course! I would love to," I said with a blush flood my face.   
"Very well, you will be seated beside myself in the judging box. I'll see you at noon! Lunch will be delivered to your room earlier than usual." He added as he walked out the door. My mother hugged me and helped me change into my dress. I held the bed post as she tied my corset and then she helped me slide on the dress. It was beautiful.   
"Mother, this is amazing. Thank you so much!" I say as I throw my arms around her. She kisses me on the cheek and then goes to get herself ready for the tournament. I smiled as I twirled around in the dress. Lunch was delivered but I ate like a bird. I wasn't very hungry after that charade so I slipped on my shoes and waltzed out the door. 

It was almost noon so I made my way to the jousting field. I ran into King Philip and he pulled me up to my seat. Eventually everyone was present and all the competitors rode in on their horses.   
"Ladies and gentlemen! Today we are here for Gorthora's annual jousting tournament. This is a tradition upheld for many generations --" and I tuned him out until I heard my name.   
"This years prize is title as jousting champion and a kiss on the cheek, as she is engaged, from Princess Evangeline of Gallendia. May the odds be ever in your favour and may the first round begin!" The games were intense. They took this so seriously it almost pained me to watch. Restica promised to be on their best behaviour against Iola and the kings had a temporary truce, all for a game. Eventually Iola was eliminated, then Darkea. Following them Driellad and Kingsly. Then Lendellia, Charles, was eliminated by Restica and only Restica and Gorthora remained. Daniel and Jason, I thought quietly to myself in a small voice. The match started and then I noticed, Daniel's spear end had a dagger coming from it. I didn't even stop myself. I got up and yelled,  
"STOP!" And the match was put to a pause. I demanded the guards go check his spear and it indeed was rigged.   
"My dear, you saved my sons life. I'm indebted to you." I shook my head and the king got back up from his knees. He then announced the winner of this year.   
"By default as Restica was eliminated for tampered equipment, this years champion is my very own son, Jason!" And the crowd went wild. I descended down the steps and walked up to Jason.  
"Congratulations, you won." I said and was about to kiss him on the cheek he turned and I ended up kissing him on the lips, and it was not a short kiss. The crowd was silent, and then they were even louder than before. They were throwing flowers and shouting and I felt my face go red. I saw Charles in the back and he was obviously upset, but it wasn't his choice. Jason threw his hands up and apologized and I laughed it off. I hugged him and then walked to where I saw Charles. He wasn't there anymore so I decided to go back to my room until dinner was ready. Oh no, the embarrassment we'll receive. I walked into my room and found something I thought I would never see.

"My God, Charles. We are done." I said as I saw his hands all over Lillian. She was obviously forced into this, or maybe not... Last time she saw him she also made a run for it. This mustn't have been the first time.   
"Don't you ever, EVER come near me ever again. You can forget the wedding. You're not even my friend anymore. Get out of my face, Lillian, stay here." Charles quickly put his clothes back on and as did Lillian. Charles left and I glared at him the whole way.   
"I am so sorry. I ruined everything didn't I?" She said and I sighed but didn't agree with or deny the fact.   
"What happened Lillian? Honestly, just tell me the truth. I blame him anyways." I say with a smile on my face.   
"Nothing, we've been together for years. His father forced him to ask for your hand in marriage but he never meant it. He was never going to show up at the alter. I am so sorry for ruining your life." I stood there frozen. She got up and walked away,  
"I hope we can still be friends Evangeline." She said as she walked out the door. I stormed into my parents and told them everything. They were furious and said I did well breaking apart the engagement. My father said and I quote,   
"Any man that cheats on you does not deserve you or even a second glance. You did me proud Evangeline." I smiled and walked back to my room. Jason! I said and then I realized something was wrong. I was late, not for dinner. My lady time for the month didn't arrive yet...

I was terrified to go to the physician so I didn't. I simply found Jason and talked to him about it before dinner. I knocked on his door and he opened it instantly.   
"I'm not marrying Charles. I caught him cheating on me, it's over but I do have a problem. I think," but before I say it I let him comprehend that I was no longer with Charles.   
"You think what?" I sighed and put a hand on my stomach. He gasped,  
"No..." I didn't deny what his voice screamed at me.   
"I'm not certain but what if I am? What if I am with child Jason." He turned around.   
"I'm not going to let this ruin my future Evangeline. I am sorry but," I slapped him and walked out of his door.   
"MAYBE YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SUCH A S-" I turned and glared at him.   
"Don't speak to me every again Jason, I thought you were better than that." I ignored him telling me to come back as I felt a liquid dribble down my leg. A false alarm, thank The Lord. I quickly took care of the issue and went back to living life normally. I walked down the stairs and both Jason and Charles ran after me. I didn't stop when either of them called me. Finally I had enough but I had reached the main door before I finally turned around and snapped.   
"What do you want from me!?" I nearly screeched. Charles went first,  
"I totally deserved that but maybe you'll think about taking me back?" I didn't even need to respond. Jason punched him in the jaw and he took a step back. He mumbled that he deserved that too and didn't fight back. Then Jason spoke,  
"I was wrong. It wouldn't ruin my life. It would make it better, being with you. I love you Evangeline." I smiled and told him that it was a false alarm and I felt like we could both breathe again. He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me once again, Charles watched the entire time and I couldn't help but feel some satisfaction as I knew this would pain him at least a little. I smiled and then the door came crashing down.  
"Dallas!" I hissed.


	8. Back Again

"I told you I would be coming back for you dear sister, are you ready?" I took a step back and Charles and Jason took a step forward.   
"No, I already told you I wasn't going to leave with you. How long have you been feeding me the lies that said you were good and pure and meant for the throne? You're not heir, I am. You don't deserve to even be here! Just go!" I found my voice getting higher until he grabbed my arm and I shook it off.   
"I don't care what you think anymore. You're my sister and I love you and I need the people's support so you must come with me. You don't have a choice in the matter." I laughed.   
"Isn't that what you were supposed to help me with Dallas!? You promised that you would help get me out of the arranged marriage. I did that myself. When we were younger, I didn't want to take art lessons as I enjoyed music more, I also got out of that myself. You always promise to help me but you always fail to keep your promises. I don't owe you anything. If anyone owes someone anything, you would be indebted to me!" He smirked,  
"Sister, I'm not telling you again. Let's go." He turned around and expected me to walk behind him.   
"Look, she said she's not going so she's not going. End of story," Jason firmly stated, then Dallas turned around and walked towards Jason. In the blink of an eye, he pulled a dagger with a purple liquid on it and cut Jason's arm. It's ... No.   
"The poison should kill you in about a week. Sorry about that but my sister really does need to come with me, that is if she wants to give you the cure. The guards are already fighting outside with my minions but I can wait. I'll leave but sister, if you choose to come find me, I'll meet you at our old hiding spot in between Gorthora and Gallendia when the sun is at it's highest in three days." He shrugged and walked out the door, but not before he punched Charles in the nose. 

Jason collapsed to the floor and the entire royal guard and the families came to the main floor. I started sobbing and Jason kept telling me it would be okay.   
"No! It won't be okay, you're dying..." And I started to fully cry. Some guards brought him back up to his room and I stayed there with him. Everyone eyed me suspiciously and then looked at Charles and then I saw my father whisper something and everyone gasped. Finally, everyone's glares were directed to Charles and he shrugged and left the room with Lillian. The physician came and tried every antidote he had, but none worked. My brother is far too clever, only he has the cure. Of course. Not a second went by where I wasn't by his side. That night I stayed with him, my head on his chest and his arm around me. Jason was starting to look a paler colour and I felt hopeless.   
"Jace I know this is probably a bad time to ask but, what happened to your mother? You don't have to answer if you don't want to of course." He sighed and attempted to sit up but I put my hand on his chest to lay him back down.   
"When I was younger, my mother was often under much stress and my father never helped. She did everything to take care of me and on top of that she had her royal duties and duties as a wife. She did everything for my father and he took it for granted. One day, I caught her writing a letter, crying. She told me loved me and left the letter with me to give to my father in two days time. She put her cloak on to cover her face and told me she was going on a walk but I knew something was wrong, she hugged me ever so tightly and kissed me many times. Finally before she turned around, said she loved me and quickly ran down the hall. Two days later, I gave my father the letter and he was furious. He asked me why I would let her leave and I didn't understand why he was so angry. To me, my mother was on a walk until he told me, she wasn't coming back. He sent troops after her but he never found her, but he did find her cloak on a dead body which was later analyzed as hers. She's gone." Jason had started crying and when I wiped my eyes I realized I was crying too. 

"I am so sorry..." He shook his hand,  
"The worst part is, my father let me keep the letter. I want you to go to your room and read it. It's in the drawer," he said pointing to his night table. I nodded and kissed him once. I took the letter and walked to my room. My parents weren't waiting for me when I returned to my room so I went straight to reading the letter. It read,  
"Phillip,  
You have caused me too much pain and agony. You're leaving me no choice but to leave and allow God knows what to happen to me. Watch Jason, he likes his milk a little warmer than Luke warm before bed and he wakes up at six thirty in the morning. I love you both. To my darling Jason when he's older. This ring is for the lucky lady that receives your heart. Let her read this letter when you feel the time is right. 

Dearest princess,  
You must make my son so happy if he is with you. Protect him, love him and care for him. He's very fragile and if he is giving you this, he truly does love you. Don't ever underestimate the power of love, after all, it's what helped me leave the palace in the first place. The true reason was for Phillip and Jason to get closer. Young lady, be safe, be happy, be strong. Good luck,

~Queen Lilac"

I smiled at the envelope when I realized there it was, the ring and another letter attached to it,  
"Evangeline,  
You make my life complete and I love you so much. From when I first laid eyes on you I knew you were the one. Take this ring and cherish it as I cherish you. Perhaps one day, not today obviously, you will consider being my bride. Keep this ring as a sign for my love for you and only you. I love you.   
-Jason"

I started to cry. He loves me. He's dying and I'm the only one that can save him. I didn't even need to think twice. I smiled, put the gold ring on with a large white pearl and diamonds, and walked out of the room. It was already nightfall, how long had I been in there? I walked into his room and screamed when I saw him passed out on the floor, not breathing.   
"NO YOU CAN'T BE. DON'T YOU DARE BE DEAD." And the physician came running back in the room.


	9. The Antidote

I was pushed out of the room but I fought my way back in. They got him to start breathing again but the poison was working far too quickly.   
"He has a few more days, if he's lucky." Tears spilled over my face.   
"Im going to go get an antidote. Tell my parents I'm going on a walk, please. I need him to stay alive." The physician nodded and I ran to my room to grab my cloak. Before leaving I went to Jace once more.   
"I love you too," I whispered and kissed him. Then I ran down the hallways and was out before I knew it. I ran far and didn't stop until I had too. I bought a horse and rode to the midway point where Dallas told me to meet him. I didn't care if he said three days. He had to be here now. Finally, I made it to the old cabin, our old secret hideout. 

"Dallas! Please be here!" I called out in front of the cabin and then I felt a hand on my shoulder pulling me in the old home.   
"I knew the extra poison would work. Hello sister." I fell on the couch and cried. I didn't stop until finally I said,  
"Give me the antidote and I'll stay with you, forever." He smiled and nodded. We walked to his base and it was massive. There were passages everywhere, people working for him in every room. Finally we got to a large room that replicated my old one.   
"This is your room. The antidote is in the night table drawer. Go ahead and look." I ran to the table and smiled when I found the blue liquid flask.   
"However, at this rate the poison will kill him in four days time. You will be allowed to leave on the fifth day." He laughed, closed the door, and locked it.   
"DALLAS NO, PLEASE, don't do this to me." I kept banging on the door and it was hours later I realized. I'm a fool. 

"Your highness, you missed dinner, then breakfast, then lunch and now again dinner. I must insist you come for dinner or I will forcefully take you. You need to eat or you'll starve." I decided to not speak, or think. I wasn't hungry, I'd starve before I helped my brother but I didn't look forward to being dragged to dinner. I got up and followed the servant and bodyguard. I held the antidote right in my hand. I had it on a string around my neck so I tucked into my dress. During dinner, no one spoke. I excused myself to go to the restroom and of course the body guard accompanied me. When I got into the washroom I realized something. A window! I grabbed my dress in my hands and climbed through it. It was pouring rain but it didn't stop me. On foot it would take, with this weather, two days to get the palace. I didn't need to think anymore, I ran at full speed, my dress weighing me down. Eventually I found my horse and we rode all the way back to the palace. I've been gone almost two days, Dallas said he had four but when did he take the poison? What time was that? When will I get there? Will I be too late? I stopped thinking and just rode. He will wait for me. 

I finally reached the castle dawning the third day. I ran up to his room, dripping with water. The antidote around my neck. His father and my parents were in the room saying their goodbyes and when I ran in they fussed over me but I pushed them away. I went up to his bed to see him slowly fading away. He saw me and smiled and I opened the flask.   
"It's the antidote, please. Drink it." He tried to drink it and I prayed my brother didn't fool me. We all stood anxiously and hoped the antidote would work. I turned around and I heard the adults gasp.


	10. "Resurection"

I turned around and fell to the floor. Colour started to enter his cheeks again and he was able to breathe again. It was actually the antidote, my brother didn't fool me. Once Jason started feeling better the questions started rolling in.  
"Where in heaven's name were you!? Do you understand the worry you put us through? We have been worried sick." My mother scolded me but then burst into tears as she was so happy my brother didn't kill me. I told her the entire story and she believed me. My father gave me a pat on the back and hugged me. Even Phillip came and gave me a hug too. He leaned in towards my ear and said,  
"You've saved my son's life a second time. I truly am indebted to you Evangeline. Also, that ring looks wonderful on you." He said before backing away. I went to my room to clean up and change before I got a cold. I slid on a royal blue dress with silver details. I was only gone an hour at most but when I returned to Jace's room he was already walked up and about. I looked around and noticed we were the only ones in his room.   
"You're already out of bed!" I exclaimed. He walked over to me and gently raised my face before kissing me.   
"Do you want me back in bed?" He said raising an eyebrow and I smacked his arm and giggled.   
"How inappropriate of you! You've only just gotten better and you're already making sexual remarks!" I laughed and we kissed again. He finished getting dressed and we walked down to the dining room, hand in hand. When we entered the room our seats were moved to be beside each other's and all the other royals watched us intently as we greeted them. Then the king of Iola made a quick remark,  
"It's good to see you made such a speedy recovery, I also need to speak with you later Jason," Jace nodded and I looked at him questionably. He squeezed my hand under the table to assure me it would be alright. After dinner Jace went to go find Mr. Iola and Charles' father came to see me. 

"I owe you an apology. My son, he's wild but he's a good man. I'm so sorry that this had to happen to you. His stupid mistake could have ruined everything. I truly am sorry." I laughed and he looked at me as if I were crazy.   
"Is it terrible to think that it actually worked out for the better! I fell in love with Jason, not Charles, and in the end Charles didn't love me either. I think it was better off this way anyways so I give you my thanks and of course accept your apology." He thanked me and we made our separate ways. I walked back upstairs to Jace's room. I knocked on the door and he shouted for me to enter. He looked upset, he was sitting at the table in his room and just stared at the candlestick in front of him.   
"What happened?" He sighed and gestured for me to sit with him.   
"William, King of Iola, just came and asked why I left his daughter. I told him and he got a little upset with me. He asked if I could give her another chance and I said no because one, she loved Charles now and two, I love you so please keep that in mind when I'm asking you this next question. He got up and took a box out from his pocket. He got down on one knee and took my hand into his. 

"I want us to be official. Evangeline Vivienne of Gallendia. I have never loved someone as much as I love you. You make my life complete and without you, I'd be empty. Before you I was alone, I didn't need love nor did I want it but that all changed when I met you. Jealousy surged through me when I saw you with Charles but now, you're not with him anymore and I am terrified of losing you. I love you so please, will you marry me?" I hadn't noticed my tears fall down my cheeks. I didn't answer but I nodded, finally I found my words.   
"Yes, yes!" I said and he slid the ruby ring on and picked me up while kissing me.   
"I love you and I always will." He said while putting me back on the ground.   
"And I love you. You're my knight in shining armour." I smiled at my hand and it went to go tell my parents. My father already knew of course as Jason needed his blessing but my mother was ecstatic. Wedding plans were to be made and instead of the wedding being in Gallendia it would be here in Gorthora. My mother went to go find King Phillip and they set off to work immediately. All the other kingdoms congratulated us and wished us good fortune but then they all left to return to their own kingdoms. After all, a war was still going on and this was a precaution to ensure there would be no violence in between us. 

When everyone was gone, Jason took me to the garden. We went through the little labyrinth and it was obvious he knew his was around it. Eventually we reached the middle and there was a little stone archway with a stone bench under it. It was gorgeous. Jason led us both to it and we sat down. I laid my head on his shoulder and he put his arm around me.   
"I don't ever have to leave anymore." I said smiling, he kissed my head.   
"No you don't, you get to stay here with me and we get to live our own happily ever after, that is until we take on the throne. Are you prepared for that? Chances are we'll merge our kingdoms as it was will be too much of a hustle for you to go back and forth." I nodded.   
"Let's not think about that now though. Let's just think about us and our future together. Let's imagine how our lives will turn out now." He squeezed my shoulder gently with his arm.   
"We have a long time to think about that." I smiled but at the back of my head I though about Dallas, he's still out there. It's not over yet.


End file.
